


All Hail The Cupcakke

by Tkorg



Series: Malec stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Meetings Suck, Phone Swap, Profanity, alec is a cute little bunny, cupcakke, embarsssed!alec, how to tag is a frequent in my google history, i laughed my arse off writing this, lazy day, what are phones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: So, I was listening to cupcakke and was like,"Know what would be super funny? If this shit went off in a public place where everyone is being super serious."And thus, this was born. Magnus and Alec accidentally swap phones and problems unfortunately are caused. Magnus is SUPER into cupcakke.





	All Hail The Cupcakke

"Why are you taking your phone out of it's case?" Alec asked, furrowing his eyebrows. This was one of the days Alec enjoyed the most. A lazy day with his boyfriend, sitting on the sofa and eating Chinese food. Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Oh, Alexander, you do know you have to let your phone breath once and a while." He said, grabbing Alec'a phone. He smiled noticing they had the same one. Great minds think alike. Though, Alec's was incased in a horrendous, plain black case, which looked it hadn't been cleaned since he had got it. 

"When was the last time you cleaned your phone?" 

"You have to clean it?" Alec asked. He didn't waste a lot of time fussing over his phone, unlike Magnus. Which Magnus always found cute and ironic. Magnus was hundreds of years old, he grew up when technology was a string attach to a cane, but Alec,in his twenties, is the one who has no interest in electronics. Magnus smiled to himself as he took Alec's phone case off and set it next to his. He got to clean the phone, but not the case by the time the shadowhunter realised he was late to a meeting. A very important meeting, with lots important people. Magnus set Alec's phone down next to his. 

"Where are you running off to?" Magnus said, confused about Alec abrupt movements. Alec explained the meeting as he put his jacket off. Magnus nodded, kissing Alec goodbye. Alec was about to walk out the door when he noticed he didn't have his phone. He went back over towards the couch and grabbed it off the coffee table. 

"I'll clean your case while you're out. See you tonight. Love you." 

"Love you." 

******  
Alec didn't hate board meetings. He only hated them when they weren't doing anything but bullshitting through important topics, which was unfortunately what was happening. They needed to find the cup and the other mortal instrument but, all everyone seemed concerned with is controlling downworlders. They don't understand, even after what happened with the soul sword. That they just needed to coexist and figure this out together. Probably didn't help that Alec was the only millennial in the room. All of the others were too confused in their predacious. 

He sighed, looking down at his the blank piece of paper in front of him. He started doodling random things, not like anyone was listening to him anyways. He was in the middle of drawling Magnus' name is cursive when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He was ready to ignore it, well, at least until the ring tone started playing... 

'Yo dick brick hard like a medal (uhh)  
I got 3 holes for it like a pretzel (uhmm)  
Tight as a virgin boy don't get nervous (tight)  
I'm here to serve you customer service (right)  
I save dick by giving it CPR (i save dick by giving it CPR, YES)  
Put my mouth on it like CPR (let's make porn and watch it on VCR)'

Alec's cheeks burned as everyone turned to glare at him. He struggled to shut off the machine, cursing under his breath. Finally, his shaky hand pushed the right button and the woman quit moaning and singing profanity. Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked back at all the angry elders and gave a shy smile, excusing himself. He felt all eyes on him as he scooted out of the room. He looked down at the phone, he didn't know the person who had called. Then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to kill Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm am dying right now, just think of the idea of this actually happening. Also if you don't know who Cupcakke is, you are missing out. That woman is... she's a fucking gift from god and more kosher than a Shabbat dinner. Damn.


End file.
